Lost in Time
by starchasersemerald
Summary: WARNING: PURE RANDOMNESS AND THERE WILL BE AT LEAST TWO OCs. Lucina and her little brother, Morgan, agreed to go back in time to save their parents, Chrom and Danie, from the Fell Dragon, aka: Grima. The only problem is: Morgan can't get the right time. Be ready for some laughs, and forgive me if any characters are, well, out of character. :3
1. Chapter 1

**Lost in Time**

Part I

"Hey!"

_No, let me sleep… _the young tactician tried to block out the voice.

"Soren, wake him up, would you?" asked the same voice from before.

"With pleasure, Commander," came a younger, colder voice.

"WAIT! I'm up, I'm up!" cried the tactician. He looked at the two young men standing over him.

The one to his left had spikey blue hair and appeared to be of the Vanguard class; at least according to his armor. The other one seemed to be Archsage class, and had a characterizing brand on his forehead. He guessed that one's name was Soren.

"Sorry, I was tired…"

"What's your name, kid?" asked Soren, butting into the conversation.

"It's Morgan."

"Funny name for a boy," laughed the Vanguard, "Anyway, my name's Ike."

"My name is Soren," Soren huffed.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintances, but someone needs to tell me where I'm at…"

"You're in Crimea, right outside our base," Ike responded.

_W-what?! How'd I end up in Crimea? I didn't even know that even existed where I'm from! _Morgan sighed, "Base?"

"Of course," Soren looked toward the large fort in the distance, "Greil Mercenaries' base. Are you trying to tell me that you've never heard of us?" That last part was more of an accusation then a question.

"Soren, give him time. After all, he was just conked out on the ground. Maybe he hit his head?"

Soren chuckled, "Hardly. Ike, I think he's just acting."

"Hold up!" Morgan interrupted the two's argument, "Instead of arguing out here, let's get to some place that's sheltered."

"All right, c'mon," Ike headed toward the mercs' base.

"Hmph, I'm watching you, _Morgan_," Soren turned away and caught up to Ike.

_Ugh…what have I gotten myself into? I wonder if Lucina's doing any better at saving our parents than I am…_

* * *

**A/N:****Alright :D How'd you like it? A fair warning up front, I'm horrible at writing long chapters! Well, anyways, I hope to update soon. So R&R :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS, OR WORLDS. I ONLY OWN DANIE'S NAME**

**Sorry that it took so long for the update! ^^" Thank you sooooo much for the reviews! SOOO WITHOUT FARTHER ADO: I give you the next part in for Lost in Time.**

* * *

**Lost in Time**

Part II

*********LUCINA'S POV********

_Darn it, Morgan! Why did you let go? I now have to find you on top of saving our parents! _The blue-haired princess shook her head, _Oh well, which to do first?_

"Quite an entrance, what's your name?" asked her future father, Chrom.

"You may call me Marth," Lucina replied, and then she just walked away from the group. _Heh, be safe, Father._

"I take it that was Marth?" asked Chrom's tactician, Danie.

"Yup, see? I told you so, Danie!" laughed the blonde cleric, Lissa.

"Ugh, sure you did Lissa. Sure you did," Danie rolled her eyes.

"ENOUGH you two!" demanded the general, aka: Fredrick the Wary.

Lucina chuckled to herself, _All right, now I have time to look for my little brother._

*********MORGAN'S POV*********

"Let me get this straight," Ike stopped training with his little sister, Mist as he addressed Morgan, "You're saying that you're royalty, you're from a ruined future, and you've got a giant dragon with undead servants trying to kill you? Sorry to admit, but that sounds like a whack-job pack of lies."

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's the truth! My sister, Lucina, and-"

Soren cut Morgan off, "Oh so you have a sister now, too?"

"Yes, she's older then I am."

Mist giggled, "Hahaha! Just the opposite of our family, Big Brother!"

"Ugh….Mist, why don't you and Rolf go do something?"

"Ok! Bye, Ike!"

As soon as Mist was gone, Morgan resumed his sentence, "My sister and I came from our time to try and save our parents from the fell dragon, Grima. She told me not to let go of her."

"But you did?" accused Soren.

"I slipped! It's not like I wanted to be separated from my last living family member! I just wanted to actually meet my parents! J-just….just once…" Morgan choked back a sob, and bolted right out of the base to the wilderness beyond.

* * *

**A/N:**** I know, it's short... sorry that I can't write long chapters. Anyways, hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****Sorry bout the long wait. Thanks to all who are still hanging in there!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fire Emblem or any thing associated with it.**

**Without any farther ado, I give you Lost in Time: Part III-**

* * *

Lost in Time

Part III

****************************Lucina's POV***************************************

_Naga?_

_ "Yes?"_

_ Where exactly is Morgan? Is he in Plegia?_

_ "No."_

_ Soooo…..then where is he?_

_ "Tellius."_

_ WHAT?! WHY IS HE THERE?! _Lucina growled in frustration. _Dang it, Morgan! When you screw up, you do it good!_

_ "He's alright, Lucina."_

_ Well, at least that's some good news. Can you transport him here?_

_ "No. But I can send you back in time to get him."_

***************************Morgan's POV***************************************

_Why does all this crap always happen to me?! _Morgan wiped away his tears on his sleeve, and stared off toward Daein in the distance. _I wanna go home….at least everyone knew me….even if life there was a living hell. At least I was with people I knew I could trust…..but, I want to meet Mother, and Father._

_ "Morgan." _Naga's voice echoed in his mind.

_Naga? Can you send me to where my sister is? _Thought Morgan, hopeful.

"_No need. She is coming to find you."_

_ Cool! I'll be at the Mercenary Base._

_ "Very well. I'll tell Lucina."_

_ Thanks!_ Morgan hopped down from the tree he'd been sitting in and sprinted toward the Greil Mercs' base.

"Hey!"

Morgan spun around to face a warrior-class with green hair, "Yes, Boyd?"

"Dude! I don't think I've ever seen Ike that worried, other than when Mist and Rolf got kidnapped a few years back!" Boyd looked Morgan over, "Hey, how old are you, anyways?"

"Sixteen. Now, you said he was worried 'bout me?" Morgan huffed.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! I would be worried too, if someone ran away from me sobbing, that is."

"Well, I had better go tell him that I'm alright! Bye Boyd!" Morgan hurried away from Boyd, glad to be done with that conversation.

"Ike? Sorry about earlier….." Morgan sighed, "I shouldn't have run off like that."

"Relax, Morgan. How are you doing? Feeling better?" Ike looked up from buffing out the scratches from Mist's sword.

"Yeah, hey, where's Soren? I want to swap tactics with him."

"Check the mess hall."

"Thanks, Ike!" called Morgan as he bolted out the door.

"Wow…" Ike mused, "That kid has energy to spare, doesn't he, Mist?"

"Yup! He does!" Mist cheered.

"Hiya, Soren!" Morgan greeted the Branded tactician.

"Bug someone else, would you?" Soren grumbled as he looked over his scenarios. "No, this would do better…." He rearranged the pieces.

"Let me help. I'll be your opponent!"

"Ugh…. Fine, you lose then bug off, got it?"

"Ok, if I win?"

"Doesn't matter. You won't win."

"Fine with me!" Morgan smiled, _I won't lose!_

****************************Lucina's POV***************************************

_Ouch! She just had to dump me on a rock, didn't she? _Lucina got up and looked around Crimea. _Where exactly here, Naga?_

_ "I already told you. The mercenary base, near the Daein border."_

_ Yes, but you never told me how to get there._

_ "You already know how. Now go get your brother."_

_ Ugh…..you are no help at all! I'm only lucky that we had Tellius History back home! _Lucina sighed and started toward the fort in the far distance. _Couldn't she have dropped me at least a mile closer?!_

* * *

**A/N: **** Thanks for reading! Please R&R :D  
**


End file.
